


Scars tell a story

by Weebyfangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Scar reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebyfangirl/pseuds/Weebyfangirl
Summary: Marinette and Adrien had been roped into going to the pool together. Blame alya. Chloe had arranged for the whole class to go to! Sigh.....





	Scars tell a story

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue with it I might not! Comment if u want me to

Chloe. Alya. Nino. 

Marinette was cursing them all with a passion and vigour unknown to mankind as she sat next to the most handsome model ever and son of her idol, Adrien Agreste. 

“Mari are you ok?” She jumped near 50 metres into the air as he asked after her in a concerned voice. 

“Yeah I-I’m f-fine th-thanks” she stuttered back.

The bus juddered to a halt at the pool and everyone rushed to grab a good locker. She got out her bikini and looked proudly over her work. It was bright red and black polka dotted with a black trim around the edges. It was a 50’s style peice with high waisted shorts and a sweetheart neckline. She pulled it on and grabbed her towel. She cannon balled into the pool enjoying the cool splash of the chemichalised water. 

Then Adrien stepped out his locker. 

~ADRIENS POV~

He stepped out his changing room rather cautiously, trying to hide his scars from his friends. He glimpsed at Marinette and saw her back and body was littered with faint white scars and all range and size of bruises from purple to yellow to green and blue. 

Fine. If she could do it so could he. 

Deep breath. And go. 

Marinette froze. He was confused. I mean surely only his lady knew where these scars came from?

“Stupid cat!” He herd her forcefully grumble and boy did she look pissed. Shit. 

She was storming towards him and he froze like ice.


End file.
